Beauxbaton's
by Kristancia
Summary: a new tourniwizard is being held!!! but who is possesing Harry?? (new chapter being uploaded soon!)


(disclaimer I do not own any characters or ideas of J.K Rowling, I am only writing so as to make a new legacy)  
  
Beaubaxton's a French witchcraft and Wizardry School. In my story the Beaubaxton's and the children of Hogwarts are enemies.  
  
" Guess what chumps, I heard Prophesier Mcgonall and Professor Dumbledore talking about a Tourniwizard which will take place on our grounds." Whispered Ron to Harry and Hermione as they made their way to their first class of the day. "Where did you hear this?" asked Hermione in grand disbelief. "Last night out of our doors. I say. There, Mcgonnal and Dumbledore were speaking of plans for the upcoming events." exclaimed Ron. "You little sneak," Whispered Harry to Ron as Ron gave him a playful nudge. They were making their way to there first class. Potions... With Professor Snape. Snape seemed to always have a thought of petty towards Harry. Ever since the first day Harry arrived at that school Snape gave him a meaningful look. That was his first year at that school and now 3 years later, they were in there 4th years. As they walked into the room and took their place at they're seats Professor Snape walked in. His nose turned up as if something rotten was underneath. His medium cut jet-black hair was pulled back into a wavy sort of look. Proffeseur Snape took his place at the front of the class. "Today, Professor Dumbledore would like me to announce a Tourniwizard contest being held by our school. We will be jousting with spells, flying on broom sticks, and even killing." Snape said as a look of excitement entered his eyes. "All 4th and 5th years are permitted to enter. All people entering must consult with me!" Snape said as he glared at Harry. Who turned uneasily in his chair to face the brick wall "Today I will begin preparing each of you with the upcoming activities that you will most likely take part in, in the tournament. We will begin with "Cruducious!" Snape said, as his eyes seemed to gleam. "This spell may be used to kill another human life, with just one flick of the wand. Yet with only the wand of a true Sorcer." He said as he edged his way across the room. "Now who would like to come first?" Snape said eyeing Harry. Harry quickly looked away just as Hermione raised her hand. "I would, if you may," said Hermione while getting up. Snape looked back at Harry and whispered "Your next." Hermione reached for her wand and held it in her left hand as Snape explained the procedure. He took out a jar of small eggs. Little did they know they were the eggs of a dragon. Snape reached for one of the eggs and laid it on his desk. "Viventous!" He cried as the egg began to hatch and a small dragon poked out. It was quite small and pale. Little by little it began to get its colour. It began to walk around the desk, just as it walked near the edge, Snape yelled "Steadiness!" and the dragon froze in it's spot. Snape positioned it into the center of his desk and told Hermione to say the words "Magirnio, Tagnacious, Cruducious!" Hermione pointed her wand at the small dragon. Her hand began to shake. Then it shook rapidly. She couldn't control herself. Her eyes began to well up, as her wand fell from her hands to the floor. Snape smiled cunningly and snickered, "I knew you couldn't do it." Hermione slowly picked up her wand and sobbed "I don't know what happened... I was doing fine..." Snape walked to Harry's desk and told him "You're next!" After all the problems with Hermione, Harry was not sure at all. Yet he picked up his wand and edged his way to the front of the class. There the dragon stood paralysed. Harry picked up his wand and pointed. A new life seemed to overpower him and his senses. He felt a feeling of relaxation and comfort. All of a sudden he was boosted up. His eyes opened Widely as a new voice entered him. "Magirnio, Tagnacious, Cruducious!" he cried in a horrendous voice. Before Harry's eyes the small dragon spouted a stream of fire and keeled over. Its eyes still wide open lying on the desk. Snape looked at him and smiled. "Now all of you know the powers of this spell; thank you, young Harry for sharing that experience with us. You may take your seat." Harry slowly dropped his arm and shakily walked to his desk. "Snape looked around at the class and cried "Class is over you may go to your next class," As everyone made there way out of the class Snape asked Harry to stay a while. "Harry, do you know what made you turn into an absolute new person?" Snape asked as Harry stared at him with a look of bewilderment in his face. "Another form took shape in your body…" Sneered Snape as Harry stared with a look of puzzlement in his face. "Your father had the exact same voice as that" Snape whispered as he eyed Harry. "Your father and I were old friends until he married your mother Lilly, then it happened. 


End file.
